


[Podfic of] Heart Wrapped in Clover

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bandom Reverse Big Bang, Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Internalized Genderphobia, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Recreational Drug Use, Touring, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everbody's got their not-so-secret secrets on tour. When you live out of a van, you just can't help but notice things that you shouldn't talk about if you don't want to embarrass your friends or start a fight. Frank wishes sometimes they talked about things, though, just because he's dying to ask if anybody else has noticed that sometimes, Mikey wears panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Heart Wrapped in Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart Wrapped in Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359615) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 
  * Inspired by [Open Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363291) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 



Length: 2:30:03  
Download Links: [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?uavt2glju5ubtb3) [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?1sp8s8ikgfpgp61)


End file.
